The use of remote and network-based storage services has proliferated in recent years. Network-based storage services enable users ranging from large organizations to individuals to utilize the storage resource provided by storage services for retaining their data. With network-based storage services users may forego the initial setup costs associated with purchasing storage equipment, such as hard drives, solid state drives and the like. Instead the user may leverage readily available storage resources of a service provider at a fraction of the cost associated with establishing dedicated storage for their data. As a result, users are migrating to network-based storage services for retaining their data.
It is often challenging to configure a storage service to place temporal limits on the retention of various versions of data objects associated pertaining to a user. It is also challenging in a large scale storage service to enforce user-specified policies for the retention of versions of data objects in a computationally efficient manner.